Diasters
by Crooked-Wiings
Summary: A new bot has just joined Bumblee's and Wasp's training camp, Is her presence going to change the whole plot or will it make it more worse for wear?


Disasters

* * *

Universe - Transformers Animated

Pairing(s) - Oc X Cannon

Rating - PG-13

Warning(s) - Mature Language and Ocs

Status / Type - Abandoned / Was A Chapter Story

* * *

I shot through the winding halls of the Autobot base franticly making my way to the training yard. "Slag. Slag. Slag!" I hissed rounding a sharp corner and heading into the wide open space. It was awkward already that I had an all Mech training squad but to come late to the debrief was just shameful to all Femme's across Cybertron!

I heaved a effort to stay calm as I skidded across the metal to come to a halt next to no other big chinned mech but Sentinel Miner. He was seeming to be yelling at a large green mech, whom was dumbly rubbing the under side of his over bit jaw. I stepped closer as Sentinel finished snorting in content. "Now-" He stopped in mid-sentence as I cleared my throat. "Sir." I smiled politely, gentlly resting my servos behind my back as my whip like tail lashed back and forth. Sentinel turned snorting. "And who are you!?" I cleared my throat as All of the lined up cadets averted their attention to me. I held back a blush looking up at the higher ranking Autobot soldier. "I was sent personally by Ultra Magnus to join your group of cadets for training sir!"Sentinel raised an optic ridge leaning down to peer closer at me. "Hm. I don't-Oh! So your the new recruit!" He rubbed his large blue buldge of a chin questioningly. "Why are you late!" I stiffened at the sudden change in subject, I saluted optics focused on anything except him. "I was late because of urgent business sir! Please forgive my slip up! I'll promise to make it up to you later Sir!" He narrowed his large optics at me, seeming to peer right through my spark. "We'll see." He stood straight snapping his servo to point at the end of the lined up cadets. "Line up with the others and then show me what you got! Demonstrate your abilities and then Soundoff your goal!" I nodded briskly, running to the end of the line, standing next to a small yellow mech whom was about the same size as me. I grinned at him for a brief moment before I stood straight in a salute. "I want to be a Elite Guard Commander. Sir!" Sentinel looked at me and raised an optic ridge as he awaited for all of his orders to be fulfilled "Well!?" I shuttered my optics and nodded. "Sorry sir!" I stepped forward automaticly getting into attack mode. I then snap my claws for a dramatic empahasis, I smirked as I felt every optic on me.

Time for a show...

I lashed my tail making the electrical base ignite the wire length of it, I then round kicked making a wave of electrical energy slice through three practice range targets a few klicks away. I hid back my smirk as I turned back to the Mechs, each looked astonished in their own way. Sentinal snorted smirking. "Great job cadet. Maybe there's hope of you yet." He seemed to watch me carefully as my whip tail slowly turned off and then replaced by an energy shield that looked alot like a fluffy tail. "Hm. Let's call you Fox trot!" I blinked surprised by the name, Foxtrtrot? It could be abit better...

I inwardly sighed stepping back into the ranks, this time however I was able to be placed in the middle of the line up instead of the end. I stood near a curiously similar bot like the yellow one but one with a coollooking helm and a green paint job. I stood straight perking my optics forward to look back at Sentential. "Now, for what I was saying before I was so rudely." He snapped his optics at me for a moment making me shudder. "Intreuppted, Drop and give me 20 all of ya'!" I imdetely dropped down and started transform ups as Sentinel continued on with his rantfull speech of how worthless we were. "Everytime one of you worthless Grease-smears messes up, the entire platone is gonna suffer!" I sighed inwardly, taking in as much air into my cooling vents as possible, seriously? I would have to go through this for the rest of my training? "Because in the grand machine, if one cog doesn't work...none of cogs do..." How to say Welcome to Bootcamp...

~*~Time skip~*~

My servos ached sourly, even though I could handle most things that could make a mech's processor spin. I couldn't handle a soft headed ego maniac that was so pridefully Sentential Miner or so called 'Sir'. I snorted, rubbing my servos softly together, I was currently sitting upon my recharge berth facing the other direction of the entrance to the living quarters so I didn't even notice someone walk behind me. I sighed rubbing my right servo wrist angrily. "Slag this. Slag that! I mean seriously, why is he so infernally annoying!" I snapped furiously to myself. "I know I can't stand him either." I jumped, nearly falling off my berth. My tail whipped from it's usual calm shield self to a lashing weapon. Instinctively I whirrled around and pinned the intruder with my servos, holding him sercurely down while my other held high in a fist. "Who are-" I stopped as I recognized the same mech from earlier, making a blush emanate on my faceplate. "Oh my Sparks! I'm extremely sorry!" I leaped away from the green mech, my tail softening and my stance becoming more subtile. He seemed to be in shock still as he slowly got up. Sniffing he began to brush the dust off his chestplate. "It's fine. No harm done." I shuttered my optics plainly, my gaze scanning his operations to make sure I didn't damage anything. I then peered at his green helm, looking curiously at him. He looked up seeming to smirk. "Names Wasp. " I grinned widely at him holding out my servo. "Oh! Mines Fox-" I stopped in midsentence as he gripped my servo into his. "Oh, you probally heard already huh?" He nodded. "Yea. I kind of did." I awkwardly sighed, brushing the back of my helm embarrassed with my free hand. "So why were you late?" He dropped my servo, peering at me closely. "Excuse me?" I blinked holding my servo to my chestplate. "To the debrief I mean." I shrugged boredly. "Nothing really. I was just-" Right at that moment there was a Loud amount of clangs and swooshing noises seeming to come from the oil stations. We both cringed at the loud yell that followed. "Oh slag. Sarge..."

~*~

"Put your servos into it! You call that transforming!?" He drilled on as we continued our punishment. I slightly glanced up to be greeted by an oil covered Sentinal. When we found out about the oil spill, me and Wasp automatically knew whom did it. "I seen protoforms transform better then that!" I felt Sarge's gaze as he stopped ranting and turned directly towards us again right at the moment I was transforming back from my alternate form. " By the way. You can thank Yellow jacket here and the green dofuss for the extra transform ups." I glanced at Wasp whom scowled at Bumble bee. "Way to go Numb nodes." I giggled lightly in retort as Bumble bee fumed. "Oh take it easy on him Wasp." This was Longarm making me turn my head slightly to look at him before the yellow mini bot finally said something. "Yea. I didn't give you the work, Sarge did." Sentinal strode towards Bumblebee smirking. " I got a Special job for you stingless." Bumblebee seemed to shudder as me and Wasp exchanged glances. My green friend seemed to smirk under his helm. I just merely sighed, shooting a concerned glance at Bumblebee.

~*~

"I am a worth-less Oil stain. I am a worth-less Oil stain-" I peered around before entering the yard, Bumblebee was standing on one leg balancing a oil can in each servo with another atop his helm. I giggled loud enough to have Bumblebee hear. The yellow bot turned nearly dropping each can. "Foxtrot!" I smiled lightly walking over to where the fellow cadet was. "Hey Bumble." The yellow bot lowered the oil cans and stared at me questioningly. "What are you doing here-Wait. Bumble?" I smirked stepping a single klick away from him. "Yea. Thought I should give you a nickname. I gave everyone else one. Wasp, the almighty is Waspinator." I giggled again holding a servo up to my faceplate to not make myself laugh more, unbeknownst to me Bumblee seemed to scowl. "Ironhide is Steel , and Longarm's L.A." I smiled quietly at him before scratching the back of my helm shrugging. "Quite frankly I think the nickname fits you perfectly." I smiled again when I heard something faint, I shurgged mentally and ignored it. "Maybe we can Hang out or-" That is until it became louder. "Foxtrot!" I regonized Wasps voice and sighed. "I'll see you later Bumble." I gave one last grin before hopping around and running to a warehouse near the end of the clearing. "Oh and you better finish your 'Special' task before Sarge finds out!" I called over my shoulder as I turned into the warehouse. "Ok. Bye Fox!" But as I turned my attention back to where I was going I smacked right into a hard object. "Ah!" I tumbled over my own feet and servos until I landed front first onto that certain 'Object'. I groaned rubbing my servo to my forehead. "Sla-" I didn't even notice the heavy intake of of air until I spoke. I looked up to come inches away from Wasp's face. My optics widened in embarrassment and my spark skipped a beat. All the workings of my processor froze and the energon no longer circulated through my body. "Um..." I stumbled over my own words as I quickly pushed myself up and onto my feet again. Wasp looked as if he was smirking. "Well that was a surprise." He chuckled. I merely snorted trying to cover my flushed face. "Shut up Wasp." I snorted angirly. Wasp grinned putting his servos across his chestplate. "Remeber I'm Waspinator the great!" He tsked. I sniffed giving up on the intention to hide my flushed expression and crossed my own servos across my own chestplate. " Your ignorant you know that?" Wasp grin grew wider almost a smile. "And you love it." I gaped snorting. "I-Don't-You-Me... NO!" I clenched my servo together in anger, my face flushing ever more. I sighed again. Thinking for a few hard thoughtful moments I formulated a perfect plan of revenge. "Oh well." I quickly took a step forward towards him giving in. I peaked the top of his helm knowing now that it is his turn to flush. I smirked leaping away and briskly bouncing off. "Bye Waspinator." I laughed quietly, walking out of the small warehouse and into the yard. Bumble was no longer there and his oil cans were strewn across the floor. I sighed glaring down at the barrels before neatly putting them on a stacked pile and walking to the berth house. "I should get some recharge." I breathed yawning abit.

~*~

I smiled widely, my hands crossed over my chassis leaning forward onto the table. I held my oil can tightly in my servos laughing audibly. I was surrounded by several other cadets as we took our usual break for a small oil change. I perked up smiling quiantly. "I know! I mean the gigantic chin on Sentinal-Oh! I mean Sarge!" Several of the cadets laughed and/or giggled. Wasp sat beside me muffling his means of laughing with a servo. "Wow Fox, I'm surprised that Sarge doesn't over hear you!" Said a red femme to my right. I simply laughed snapping my servo forward in a mock gesture, downing the rest of the oil in my can. I smirked "Oh I know how to work my way with bots. I mean seriously! I am Sarge's teachers pet after all!" Everyone looked at me curiously, one blue mech raised an optic ridge. "How 'bout workin' that Bumbling Bot Bumblebee? Get him to do something?" Suddenly everyone grew excited staring at me with alot of intrest. "Yea! Play a prank on him Foxtrot!" "Or maybe something far more embarssing!" All kinds of mischief was suggested to me, most of them made me want to shutter. "Guys! Guys! No! That's so mean I wouldn't do that to Bumblebee-" Everyone turned towards my line of sight, there holding a small can of oil was standing Bumblebee himself. I grinned at him while everyone else frowned. "Hey Bumble! Wanna come over and sit nex-" But before I could even finish the Blue bot from earlier slammed down onto the chair next to me smirking, taking up the chair that was so recently vacated. "Nope. Sorry seats taken." Everyone nodded seeming to squish in more to fill in the gaps. "But. I-" I looked up apologizing to him with a concerned gaze. Bumblebee simply sighed "It's fine Foxtrot. I'll see you later..." He looked doubtfully at the ground before padding away. I sighed crossing my arms. "For sparks sake! What was with that!?" Everyone seemed to narrow their optics at me, their digits curling in disgust. "That's the bumbling Bot! Why would you ever consider sitting with him?" Snarled the red bot. I narrowed my optics. "Aggreed!" Screeched an blue femme next to me. I huffed, thinking deeply.


End file.
